


Love, You're Not Alone

by SallyWhite92



Series: Beautiful Boy verse [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Nick's POV, Taking care of a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: Scenes and snippets from Beautiful Boy told from Nick's POV. Chosen from what the audience and author wants to see from Nick's side of things!After Judy and Junior come to live with him, Nick realizes just how good they are for him, from getting him to reconnect with his mom to making him feel like a father and a part of the Hopps clan. With some against them and some for them, we get to see Nick grow as a mammal and learn that he is not alone any more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> consider this my apology to you all for taking so long on the last chapter of the main story. last month i had two jobs and finding time to write was near impossible. but i just have the one job again and my schedule is evening out again, so hopefully i'll find more time to write. i do plan on having the last chapter out later this week, so keep an eye out for that. until then, have this little snippet from chapter 7 of Beautiful Boy from Nick's POV.

They say that the moment before you die you see your whole life flash before your eyes.  
  
Nick called bullshit on that.  
  
Because the second he saw the gun pointed at his bunny partner was when he saw that. But it wasn’t the usual way people would think, oh no. What he saw was much worse.  
  
He saw a life without her.  
  
He saw a life where he would have to go about each day, knowing she was dead and gone and there was nothing he could do to change that. He saw a life where everyone would look at him with pity, knowing his partner was dead and he was grieving. He saw a life where he would have to explain to her parents, her siblings, his mother, hell, her foster son why she wasn’t around. He saw a life where his only vices and escapes from the terrible world without her were drinking and sleeping.  
  
”NO!”  
  
He saw a life that he knew he didn’t want and he acted without any remorse.  
  
He pulled the trigger of his own gun to send a bullet through that son of a bitch’s head.  
  
The wolf fell where he stood in front of her, his blood splattered all over the car and her. Nick would feel bad about getting the bastard’s blood on her later, but not right now.  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, her violet eyes wide with shock and terror. Then he dropped his gun and ran over to her, falling onto his knees in front of her and clutching her close to him. He buried his nose in the fur between her ears, taking in her scent, trying to reassure himself. She was here, she was safe now. She was alive.  
  
He felt her try to get away from him, weak and trembling. “I’m bloody–”  
  
“I don’t care.” He only clutched her tighter to him, his heart only slowing when she clutched him back.  
  
“It’s over,” she uttered, and he knew she was right. But not for them.  
  
It was only the beginning.


End file.
